


Sunlit Days

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Fandom Events JL [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Post-Hogwarts, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: Even in the middle of a war, there are a few fleeting moments of peace and sunlight.





	Sunlit Days

**Author's Note:**

> For 

After a week of unreliable weather – of days that had been alternating between cold and rainy or overcast and windy and everything in between – the eighth of August dawned bright, warm and sunny.

A perfect summer day, with a soft warm breeze, sunlight and endless blue skies with no cloud in sight.

Lily threw on a summer dress and was pleasantly surprised at how well it still fit her.

She rummaged around the cupboards and unearthed an old blanket which she tucked under the crook of her arm. She stowed her wand temporarily behind her ear and grabbed the book she’d started last night from the bedside table.

Lily went downstairs with her spoils and slipped out from the back door, right into the small back garden.

It was in a lush and disorganised bloom, the mixing floral scents heavy in the air.  
The rain from the past week had been good for something, at least – the garden was thrumming with life.

She laid the blanket down on the soft green grass and set her book on top of it.

Then, she disappeared back into the house, climbed up the stairs and ducked into the room across from her and James’ bedroom.

The cat raised its head and flicked its tail as she entered. Ever vigilant, the little guardian.

Lily smiled, happiness swelling in her chest as she made her way to the two of them.

The cat slunk away as she reached into the crib. Harry was awake, his tiny pudgy fists waving when Lily picked him up. He calmed down as soon as he was in Lily’s arms.

She pressed a kiss to the top of his head, inhaled his sweet new-born smell and marvelled at his warm weight, at how perfectly he fit into the crook of her arm.

Lily went through what was becoming a routine: checking his diaper and changing it to a new one, dressing him for the day, and sitting down to the armchair in the corner so she could nurse him.

Eight days, she thought as she looked down at her son, his soft cheek resting against the bare skin of her chest. Eight days and each of them had felt like a miracle.

After Harry’s small belly was full, Lily righted her dress and burped him. Then, she tucked Harry into the crook of her arm, snatched the teddy bear James had got Harry the day after Lily had told him she was pregnant, and headed out to the garden.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

James Apparated a small distance from his and Lily’s cottage. Long, hurried strides brought him across the invisible border of the Fidelius Charm, which kept the small house hidden from everyone except for a select few. He crossed to the front door and walked in.

He wanted to change out of his tattered, battle-singed robes. He wanted to inspect any new cuts or bruises he may have collected and have them taken care of. He wanted a good long bath, long enough to soak out not just the actual grime on his skin but the figurative blood that was on his hands and the stains all the death had left in his soul.

He wanted to sleep for a decade.

But more than anything else, James wanted to kiss his wife and hold his son.

James wandered through the sitting room and frowned when he found it empty. He peeked into the kitchen, checked the guest room and made his way upstairs.

When he found the bedroom and the nursery equally empty, the cold tendrils of panic were slithering down his back and stealing his breath.

Where was Lily? And Harry? Could someone have found the cottage? Broken in? Take them?

Growing franctic, James rushed back down the stairs.

“Lily? Harry?”

He was gripping his wand so hard his knuckles were white.

“Lily!” he shouted again, desperate now.

James strode across the sitting room with three giant steps.

“Harry!” His voice broke.

He stumbled into the kitchen and circled around the dining table while his brain conjured one grisly scenario after another. He slumped against a kitchen counter, trying to think what to do, how and where to find Lily – and there she was.

Out in the back garden.

Relief swamped him. James’ shoulders slumped and knees buckled.

His legs still shaking, James walked over to the back door and stepped outside.

He stopped right outside the door and just stared at his family for a moment, drinking in the sight of the both of them, unharmed.

Harry was lying on his back on the blanket, napping. Lily was lying on her side beside him, a book propped open between her and Harry.

Then, likely sensing James’ gaze, she looked up.

The brilliant smile, full of warmth and love, healed the places inside James that had grown hollow in the grips of his panic.

“Welcome back,” she greeted him softly.

James’ heart swelled.

He crossed the lawn as Lily sat up, then took a seat on an empty corner of the blanket.

James skimmed his fingers along Harry’s tiny foot.

He leaned in to kiss Lily.

When he pulled back, she was studying his face, noting every scrape and bruise, assessing his expression and the shadows in his eyes.

“How was it?” she asked.

James shook his head. He cupped Lily’s shoulder, slid his hand down her arm. Her skin was soft under his fingers and warm.

“I don’t want to talk about it right now,” he replied. “I just want to be here with you.”

Lily nodded. She scooted over and wrapped her arms around him.

He let his nose rest on the top of her head while she leaned against his chest. She smelled like sunlight.

“I’m glad you’re home,” Lily murmured.

He held her tighter, pressed a kiss to her dark red hair and glanced over at the sleeping Harry.

“So am I,” James told her. And for a few brief moments, he felt at peace.


End file.
